


First Love, Last Rites

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 朝夏まなとx望海風斗pwp，内涵性描写。没什么剧情，没什么描写，就是想开个车。灵感来自一个梦。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 5





	First Love, Last Rites

“王女，你不应该来这里。”

“退下。”

朝夏的脸上不带任何表情，冷漠如西伯利亚平原上常年的冰封，她高昂着头颅，甚至没有正眼打量一下跪在地上的守卫。

“但这是陛下的命令，在行刑之前不能有任何人靠近他......”

“退下，我不会再说第二次。”

空气沉重得像在这座地牢中沉睡了一千年的基石般，压得人喘不过气，那两个身着护甲的守卫，只是无言地对视了一眼，便知趣地让出了通往地下的道路。

如果违背国王的话会死，那忤逆了王女的命令则会生不如死，所有人都清楚这点。

朝夏目不斜视地朝着幽邃而透着寒气的地下走去，鞋跟撞击石阶发出的清脆声响打在墙壁上回响，像一曲悦耳而又危险的交响乐般在诺大的地牢中回荡交织，伴着不知从哪里传来的水滴声与穿行在古堡中的风啸交织在一起，让人莫名想起那订婚宴席上古老而悠长的曲调，甜蜜，幸福，又残酷。

那人关在地牢的最下层，朝夏心里明白，所有得到死刑判决的人都会在那个最幽深而不见天日的地方送走自己人生最后的日子，即便是曾经最受宠的他，也绝不例外。

获得与叛国贼同等的待遇，这算是留在寂寞人世最后的安慰吗。朝夏不知道，她唯一明白的是，他在等着自己，一定。

脚步声停在了那件石室门前，朝夏停顿了三秒，像是在积蓄勇气，又像是在挣扎。但最后，她依旧是打开了那扇被紧锁着的铁门，即便扑面而来的血腥气几乎要碾碎她的心脏，朝夏依旧没有低下高昂着的头。

那个男人，那个往日身着笔挺的制服时刻守卫在她身边的黑发男子，此刻如一条被遗弃的流浪狗般颓然地倒在地上。微弱的烛光照亮了他瘦削的脸，即便被血污所埋葬，但朝夏依旧能看清他深陷的眼窝和突出的颧骨，以及，他眉眼中那种从未改变过的尖锐英气。

“望海......”

朝夏喃喃着他的名字，踏入了狭闭的牢房。

“你不该来这。”

被唤作望海的男人双手被紧紧锁在了墙壁上，如果不是如此，从他眼神中的惊讶与忧愁来看，他必然会第一时间跳起来，然后一把把朝夏推出门外。

“你现在没资格来教我该做什么，不该做什么。”

朝夏对他的反应毫不在意，如同在看一只卑微到尘土中的野狗一般将视线洒在他的身上，只不过，在看到他身上的斑斑血迹和那些伤口的时候，朝夏的眉头在不经意间微微皱了一下。

“朝夏......”望海张开皲裂的嘴唇，轻声呼唤她的名字，如同在用舌尖舔舐某些易碎的工艺品似的小心翼翼，不敢越界，“不，王女，你现在应该走了，西班牙王储在等着你，我知道的，你们的订婚宴就在昨天，所以你不该出现在这里，你是王女，很快就会是西班牙未来的王后......你不能跟一个死囚扯上关系.....”

望海的话没有说完，因为他的唇被一个突兀而不可置疑的吻剥夺了，那是一个来自王女，来自曾经的爱人，来自即将成为其他男人妻子的吻。朝夏紧紧抱着他的头颅，如同抱着珍宝一般，将热烈的吻赐予了这个即将死去的男人。

“我说过了，我不需要你来教我做什么。”朝夏的嘴唇离开了望海，然后开始一点一点去亲吻他的脖颈与锁骨，“这些年你教我的已经足够多了。”朝夏又补上了一句。

望海沉默不语，只是紧锁着眉头，用他那双曾经见证过无数次死亡与背叛的眼睛，久久注视着这个身着白衣的高贵女子。不知为何，望海脑海中浮现出的却是第一次在王城的庭院中见到她时候的情景，那个年幼的女孩，穿着华贵的衣衫和精美的饰品，她怀抱着心爱的玩偶，用大大的眼睛盯了望海许久，令他一时间无法分辨到底谁才是真正的王女，谁才是那精致的人偶。直到那女孩趾高气昂地对他发号施令：“亲吻我的鞋子”，望海才可以确定，这个女孩就是人们口口相传的那个被宠坏了的小公主。

是的，被宠坏了，被死去的王后，被老来得子的国王，以及，被愚蠢的自己宠坏了的女人。如今，也一如既往娇纵而任性，一味地对着自己，对着这个世界索取着。

只不过，背负着王室身份出生的那天起，她就注定要付出一些常人无法想象的代价。望海很清楚这点，但正是因为清楚，所以他希望至少在自己还在她身边的时候，能守着她，让她幸福且快乐，永远做一个被宠坏了的孩子。

“你在想什么。”

朝夏抚摸过他的胸膛，抚摸上面的伤疤与血迹，带来痒丝丝的触感，如同被丝绒拂过心坎一般唤起了某些原始的冲动。望海避开了朝夏的视线，避开了他再熟悉不过的，那尖锐而高傲的眼神。望海明白的，自从自己被关入地牢，自从朝夏被定下婚约那天起，她眼神中所流露出的所有的傲气，都不过是故作坚强下的慌乱罢了。

她依旧是那个不谙世事的小姑娘，一直都没有变过。

望海笑了起来，因为连日的酷刑和不见天日的折磨，他的笑中多少带了些凄凉，但这依旧是他发自内心的笑容。

“我真希望，能一直陪在你身边。”

“你承诺过的。”朝夏在他耳边低语。

“什么。”

“你说过会一直陪着我，永远不会离开我。”

“抱歉。”望海摇了摇头，“我做不到了，我要死了。”

朝夏抱着他的脸看着他，那双过于硕大的眼睛让她看上去还像个没长大的孩子，只不过她的眼神中多了一丝只属于成年人的哀伤与某种令人不安的冷漠。

朝夏的手顺着望海的身体向下，如同拆开生日礼物一般一点一点拨开了他破旧的麻布外套。而后用白皙的指尖轻轻抚摸过他身体的线条，坚实的，有力的，沧桑的，温热的，熟悉的，男人的身体，最后，朝夏的手停留在了望海的腿间。

“朝夏，别做这种事。”望海想退缩，但双臂被钳固在了墙壁上，他无法逃脱，只能哀求，“你是王女，很快就是西班牙未来的王后，你不能......”

“不能怎样？”朝夏的下巴高昂，居高临下地看着望海，一字一顿地开口，“不能让另一个男人进入我的身体，不能生下另一个人的孩子，还是说，不能看着我爱的人死去却什么都做不了？”

说着，朝夏用手握住了望海的性器，握住了他依然蓬勃而出的欲望，那是只属于男人的，滚烫的，膨大的，如剑刃一般坚挺的欲望。朝夏的心跳在加速，不止是因为此刻自己正在做的事，更是因为这是身为王女她的第一次触碰男人的下体，即便自尊心让她做出一副游刃有余的样子，但慌乱依旧在心底蔓延。

“我说过的，我要的东西就一定要得到。”

朝夏咬着嘴唇，跪在望海的身上压着他，如同一个真正的女王般不屑一顾地吻住他的唇舌，用舌尖不熟练地挑逗着他，羞涩却又霸道。

身下那股灼热正在升腾，如同望海越皱越深的眉头一般，他的脸上并无喜悦抑或是欣慰，与之相反的倒是多了一丝愁苦，一种绝望。自己的身体在对女人起着反应，而且还是自己爱着的女人，这很正常，但在一个关押着死囚的地牢之中，以囚徒之身被高贵的王女挑逗，这实在太过不正常。望海狠狠地咬了一下自己的嘴唇，感受到朝夏惊讶地缩回舌尖的同时，血腥的气息在口腔中弥漫。

疼吗？当然，但对现在的望海来说，这点痛楚已经不算什么了。

“请回吧，殿下。”望海任由粘稠的血浆顺着嘴角流下，只是怔怔地看着朝夏，“别一错再错了。”

朝夏没有说话，只是抿着嘴看向他，似乎正试图从他那双黑洞洞的眼睛中抓到一丝一毫的退意，或是情感。空气粘稠而沉重，被长夜中某种只来自幽冥的气息冰冻成了某种冲击人理智的怪物，不断吞噬着人的心智。

“我说过了。”朝夏用力握住望海的性器对准她毫无遮挡的入口，用她那双硕大的眼睛逼近望海，然后一点点坐了下去。“你是我的东西。”

那粗野而坚硬的东西炽热如铁器一般，让朝夏想到被炉火烧至通红透明的铜钩，而孩提时代她曾无数次盯着那钩子发呆，直到手臂不小心被灼伤。自那之后，国王禁止她靠近任何燃烧着的东西，让那燃着的火焰在朝夏的眼中成了某种带有神秘色彩的诡秘之物。

不过现在，朝夏再一次被灼伤了。

望海的性器直直刺入她的下身，那如花蕾一般娇嫩，柔弱，毫无保护毫无保留，未曾向任何人开放过的花，就这样被烈火炙烤着。朝夏如苦修者一般紧紧咬住嘴唇，她明白这会疼，但从未想过会如此之疼。身为王女的尊严令她将几近冲破喉咙的尖叫硬生生按回了心底，就像父亲宣布她与西班牙王储婚事的时候。或者更往前推，在父亲下令以叛国罪将望海将军处以死刑的时候，朝夏都未曾失态，她表现得很好，如一个真正的王女一般，缓慢地开放那紧闭的城门，让望海的刀刃长驱而入，继而在她的体内攻城略地。

朝夏就这样跪坐在望海的身上，用修长的双臂环抱着他的头颅，那颗即将在黎明时分滚落在刑场上的头颅，她低头吻着望海的眼睛，那双如东方人一般修长的眼睛，想到她再也无法在望海黑色眼眸的注视下奔跑欢笑，朝夏忽然觉得伤心，似乎只有在这一刻离别的痛苦才变得如此真实。

望海的低沉的喘息声回荡在幽暗的石室内，碰撞着墙壁与朝夏的呻吟混合在一起，变成某种不可名状的哀伤曲调。被束缚的双手让他无法推开身上的朝夏，他只能任由自己的性器在朝夏的体内变得更加肿胀，如被某种病所侵蚀之后的高烧一般热而粘稠。没有任何遮掩与阻挡，没有王女与臣下地位的隔阂，此刻望海能感到自己的下体正与朝夏紧密贴合，柔软，粘稠，湿滑的甬道带着能令人发疯的舒适。

“你不该的。”

望海喃喃着，下体却不由自主想进入更深的地方，想被眼前的女人彻底包裹，吞噬。

朝夏不说话，她只是扯开那繁复的礼服，让被深规戒律束缚的肉体在此刻一览无遗。朝夏抱紧望海，用自己柔软的乳房贴近他伤痕累累的胸膛，仿佛这样可以让两颗跳动的心更接近一点。于是她坐到了最底，让撕裂般的痛楚从下身刺入，绽开如血花。这痛楚令朝夏忍不住叫出了声，她咬在望海的肩膀上，颤抖着，下体紧紧夹住了望海的性器。

“我是你的。”朝夏低声吟喃着，声音从齿缝间挤出，然后她开始晃动腰肢，让望海的性器在她那被粘稠的血液浸满的下体中不断撞击，刺入，又再次抽离。朝夏忍着，不让自己的欲望被痛楚打败，直到那刻骨铭心的痛变为深入骨髓的瘙痒，从她的脚心一点点向上攀爬，钻入骨子里扰动着她的情欲。令人面红耳赤的水声与朝夏的呻吟融合在一起，将整个地牢装点成了新婚的宴会堂。

不知为何，朝夏想起了她第一次对望海表白时候的情景。她高昂着头走到那位功勋累累的将领面前，“跪下来，吻我的脚。”她说着，然后正眼都不看那位黑发的男子一脸宠溺又无奈地匍匐在自己面前，用皲裂的嘴唇轻轻触碰她绣着蕾丝的鞋子。

“我愿为你做任何事，我可爱的小公主。”望海笑着说，那时黎明的阳光照在他的脸上，把他面部的线条照射得如城门前的石雕一般，坚毅而不屈。

“那我命令你，望海，我命令你爱我。”

在朝夏说出这句话后，不知为何，她第一次在望海的脸上看到了慌乱，以及某种深深的苦痛。那时的望海皱紧了眉，单膝跪地再次亲吻了她的指尖，然后轻声对她说：“我的生命是你的，我可以为你去死，但我不能爱你。”

是的，就如同此刻在朝夏身下吐出沉重喘息时的样子，与那日如出一辙。紧锁的眉和满溢着痛苦的眼睛，在情欲之中变得模糊不清。只剩下了下半身那动物性的运动支撑着望海最后一点精神，他埋头在朝夏的脖颈之间，把混合着血浆的汗水蹭到她如雪般洁白的肌肤上。望海想逃离，如同丑恶的野兽想逃离那圣洁的白莲一般，但回过神来，却发现自己已经被她的根茎所缠绕，在窒息中被拖入深不见底的泥潭，不断下沉，淹没。

“你的生命......哈......你说过的，嗯，是我的。”朝夏的身体正在发烫，身上沁出薄汗，快感如埋入地窖中的红酒般醇化着，她忘情地扭动自己的腰与臀部，让望海的性器在下身进出，摩擦着内壁的肌肉，带起奇妙的麻酥的快感。她把腿长得更开，紧紧缠住望海的腰，她挣扎着，让望海进入她身体更深的地方，那个私密的，不断溢出粘稠欲望的深渊。

“走开，快点。”望海的声音低沉而含糊，他躲开朝夏的吻，痛苦地说着：“你会怀孕的。”

但这话只是让朝夏的动作变得更加疯狂，她深深地吞噬着望海，如同捕获了猎物的食人花一般，让望海无法逃脱。“父亲从我手里拿走了你的生命，你食言了。”朝夏在他的耳边窃窃私语，“但至少，我要带走你生命的一部分，我要生下你的孩子。”

说着，朝夏的指甲狠狠划过望海的脊背，撕裂了他的伤口，这种痛楚带来了更大的快感，让望海再也无法忍受。他低吼着，如同濒死的野兽一般发出了撕心裂肺的呻吟。朝夏抱紧了他，把他的头颅拥在胸前，感受着他那炽热的性器顶在那令自己无法躲避的一点，然后在体内释放，将种子撒播在了肥沃的土地，将生命的一部分永远地留在了自己的身体之中。

朝夏抱着眼前的男人，那个曾经威风凛凛，英气十足，那个永远站在自己身边，为自己抵御所有风暴的男人。此刻他疲惫而虚弱，如即将死去困兽般，赤裸地倒在那里。朝夏最后一次轻轻亲吻他的眼睛，然后起身，让他的性器从下身抽离，带出一些混杂着刺眼红色的粘稠液体，顺着朝夏的大腿根慢慢流下。

朝夏不慌不忙地穿好了衣服，整理了头发，再次变回了那个高傲的，强大的，被宠坏了的，喜怒无常的王女。

“朝夏......”

在她的脚步声即将消失在门外的时候，望海喊了她的名字。或许是最后一次。

“活下去。”

他喃喃地说着，然后缓慢地闭上了眼睛，仿佛是被两人第一次见面时那过于明媚的日光刺伤了眼睛一般，望海只能看到记忆中的一片无边际的白茫茫。彼时，还是个少女的朝夏正拉着他的手，奔跑在柔软而略微湿润的草坪上，她笑着，天真如一个不谙世事的孩童。鞋跟碰撞在庭院的大理石地板上，发出哒哒的声响。

“你太慢了！快点，来追我！”

朝夏笑着，在阳光的尽头对着他挥手。但望海已经没有气力去追赶那个身影，一切都停顿在了这一刻，无法前进，更无处可退。脚步声正在远离，望海站在原地，颓唐地将脸埋入掌心之中。

我爱你，无论过去，还是未来，只不过我不能再陪你走剩下的路，所以......

“活下去！”

望海对着那石牢的窗户大吼着，撕心裂肺的声音如同正在被碾碎的灵魂发出的哀嚎。这声音在整个地牢中回荡着，直到那哒哒的脚步声消失在了黑暗的虚空之中。


End file.
